Referencias en otros medios
Esta es una lista de referencias, algunas directas y otras debatibles, a Happy Tree Friends en otros medios de comunicación, como series de TV y películas. ''Nota: Esta lista es para apariciones en los medios de comunicación solamente, por favor no publicar fan art.'' Películas The Good Girl (Una Buena Chica) En esta película durante una escena, un trozo del episodio Spin Fun Knowin' Ya puede ser visto en el televisor. HTF refrence on The Good Girl.png| Un fotograma de la película, que muestra la referencia a HTF Series de TV A.N.T. Farm (Programa de talentos) Esta serie hizo referencia a HTF en el episodio performANTS en el cual Chyna, Aceituna, Fletcher, y Angus conforman una banda falsa llamada "Happy Fuzzy Friends" para que la mamá de Chyna deje a los chicos ir a un concierto de una banda intensa. El nombre de la banda falsa es similar a Happy Tree Friends. Una de las canciones que hacen se llama "Don't Fall in the Knife Drawer", posiblemente haciendo referencia al gore incluido en Happy Tree Friends. Sus disfraces también se ven como los personajes del show. Happy_Fuzzy_Friends.png|La banda falsa, mencionada anteriormente World's Dumbest En un episodio, Buddhist Monkey aparece en una camiseta. WorldsDumbest.jpg|La aparición de Buddhist Monkey en World's Dumbest Bob Esponja En el episodio "El Camino de la Esponja", se puede apreciar que Bob Esponja tiene un alce de peluche muy parecido a Lumpy. (Debatible) Bob Esponja Lumpy.png|En la esquina inferior derecha. Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal *Un guardia de seguridad que es visto en el capítulo "Page Turner", cuya apariencia se parece a la de Lumpy. Además, su atuendo policial lo hace ver parecido a Lumpy en los episodios Doggone It y A Bit of a Pickle. Archivo:Guardia_alce.png *Dentro del cuarto mágico de Star Butterfly, se puede ver una estatua dorada de un simio con una postura similar al del Ídolo Maldito sobre una cómoda. (Debatible) Estatua_de_mono.png Otras series de Mondo Media Gundarr Cerca del final del episodio "Doppelgangsta's Paradise", Toddy y sus compañeros son aplastados por un tótem gigante que tiene a los personajes Lumpy, Handy, Lifty y Cuddles. center|250px Baman Piderman Uno de los episodios de esta serie se llama "Happy Winter Friends", una referencia a Happy Tree Friends. center|250px DJ's in PJ's En el episodio piloto "Monsters are everywhere", Cuddles aparece como uno de los animales de peluche del niño. center|200px Dee Tremendous En el episodio "Escalator", Fliqpy puede ser visto en uno de los muros del centro comercial. center|250px Heavy Metal Guy En el episodio "Dr. Torture", Giggles es vista en una escena. center|250px The God & Devil Show Lumpy aparece en un cartón de "orina de alce". center|250px Tambien aparece un colgante de Cuddles en las llaves del auto de Dios. center|250px Otros Retarded Animal Babies *Se ha mencionado el show varias veces en la serie, como por ejemplo en el episodio "Show and Hell", cuando un niño dice: "And this still looks like Happy Tree Friends!" ("¡Esto todavía se parece a Happy Tree Friends!"). *En el episodio "fuzzOrz", los personajes navegan por internet y uno de los sitios web que se muestran es la página web oficial de Happy Tree Friends. *En un episodio, Gato se disfraza de Flippy para Halloween. 200px RebelTaxi En el video The LEGALLY BANNED SPONGEBOB EPISODE (@RebelTaxi) A Day With SpongeBob Mockumentary, se puede ver un recorte de Fliqpy. Smosh *En el episodio Awesome New Robot, Cuddles y Flippy aparecen como peluches detrás del robot. *En un episodio, Russell aparece en una camiseta con la frase "Hook Me Up!". HTF_invades_Smosh.jpg Russell_in_Smosh.jpg Categoría:Otro Categoría:Contenido Categoría:Listas Categoría:Otros Medios